Waking the Demon: Songfic
by 7th Creature
Summary: After a month of high school abuse from the jocks, will Naruto stand up to their leader? Songfic. Waking the Demon by Bullet For My Valentine.


_Well, well, well, what do we have here? Another Songfic from Saki? Yes! Another Songfic from me! I just watched the video and I had to make this. Why? I don't know. Maybe because a Kyuubi-influenced Naruto would do that to anyone. The song is 'Waking the Demon' by Bullet For My Valentine._

Warning: It contains slight NaruSaku, SasuSaku and KibaSaku. If you've seen the video, you'll know why. Also, the language. It's not that bad but it's still there. And, if there's error mistakes, I'm sorry. My keyboard's mad at me for not updating my other stories so it doesn't let me write properly. XD

Enough of me talking, read!

Chatter and laughter was heard throughout the halls of Kyuubi High. The bell rang but everone stayed in the halls, talking with friends. A teenage boy, Senior, with blond spiky hair and black highlights walked through the hall to his locker. His blue eyes were dulled, focused on the floor. He was wearing a black t-shirt and skinny jeans. He was also listening to his iPod, earpeces in his ears.

Reaching his locker and taking his earphones off, he opened the door and stuffed his notebooks in. Just as he was about to close the door a guy, Senior, slammed him into his locker wth hs shoulder. The blond groaned as he was pushed into it again. The guy pushing him had raven hair and onyx eyes. A girl with pnk hair, Senior, was standing by, rolling her emerald green eyes skywards.

The raven hared guy laughed, along with his friend, and left with the pink haired girl in his arms. The blond grunted and opened his locker again. He crossed out the first day of the month on the calendar taped against the nside of the door. With that done, he left for class.

_Oh!_

In class, the same raven hared boy sat behind the blond. The raven haired guy, Sasuke, was surrounded by his friends, who were throwing paper walls at the blond, Naruto. In the mean time, Naruto was gritting his teeeth. _Just four more weeks. Just four more weeks and you get your revenge, Uzumaki. Don't let them get to you._ Laughter was heard outside of Naruto's mind. Laughter directed at him. Yet, he was smirking. __

2, 3, 4

In gym, Sasuke and his friends grabbed Naruto by his shirt and dragged him to the locker room. Once inside, Sasuke jumped into the showers and turned on the cold water. His friends threw Naruto into the water. Naruto fell on his ass under the water, his now wet hair sticking to his face. One of Sasuke's friend, Kiba, threw the blond's stuff under the water as said blond glared up at them. They laughed at the glare and left Naruto there. __

Helpless,  
My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside,  
You sealed your demise when you took what was mine,  
Don't try to stop me from avenging this world,  
No voice to be heard

At his locker, Naruto crossed out the first week of the month with a sick grin on his face.__

Waking The Demon,  
Where'd you run to?  
Walk in the shadows,  
Watch the blood flow,  
There's not much longer, so don't try and fight,  
Your bodie's weakening, Walk to the light,  
Those painful times so alone, so ashamed  
I'm not coming back, there's nothing to gain

The next week, during a test, Naruto was just turning in his paper when Sasuke's foot came out in front of him, making him trip. The whole class erupted in laughter as Naruto pushed himself off the ground.

At his locker after class, Naruto cossed out the first day of the second week. As he was doing this, the girl with pink hair, Sakura, walked by with her friends. His gaze lingered on her before he turned back to his locker to shut it.__

Caution,  
There's just no limits to the boundaries you push  
I warned you but still you just fuck with my mind,  
There's no escape from this rage that I feel,  
Nothing is real,

In the locker rooms again, Sasuke was rubbing a dry towel all over Naruto's chest and stomach as his frineds held him down on one of the benches. Naruto was gritting his teeth with his eyes shut, not watching as Kiba placed a bar of soap in the towel. Rolling the towel, Sasuke brought it down on the blond's stomach, making him yell out in pain. "That's what you get for staring at my girlfriend, you loser!"

Naruto growled at Sasuke's remark but no one heard it and they kept beating him.

A few hours after school, Saskura was walking out of her house, jingling her car keys in one hand. She was aware of piercing blue eyes staring at her but she ignored it as she got in her car and drove away.

A mile later, she got off her car and looked around. She was in the woods, trees surrounding her view. Another car came by and Sasuke got out without cutting the engine. He trapped Sakura between her car and his body and he pressed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Sasuke pused her into her car even more. Sasuke was unaware of the same blue eyes watiching them.__

Waking The Demon,  
Where'd you run to?  
Walk in the shadows,  
Watch the blood flow,  
There's not much longer, so don't try and fight,  
Your bodies weakening, Walk to the light,  
Those painful times so alone, so ashamed,  
I'm not coming back, there's nothing to gain

The next week, Naruto was walking ouot of the restroom when Sasuke came in through the door. Sasuke bumped into the blond then pushed him off. Naruto was grabbed adn pushed into one of the stalls. Sasuke grabbed the blond's head and forced it into the toilet seat a few times. Naruto tried pushing his head back to breathe but they didn't let him. After a few more dips, Sasuke left the restroom.

Taking deep breaths, Naruto leaned against the stall's wall. He glared at the toilet, "Bastard, I'll show you..." He kicked the toilet before leaving the stall. Walking to his locker and opening it, he crossed out the last day of the third week with a small evil smirk. He closed his locker and headed off to his next class. Seating in his assigned seat, the blond gritted his teeth. Sasuke was seating behind him, smirking.

Sasuke grabbed his coke can and dumped the containts on the blond's head, making his hair sticky and wet. While this was happening, Naruto's eyes flashed red before going back to their normal dull blue. As a finishng touch, Sasuke dumped the can on Naruto's head before starting to laugh his head off along with the class. Sakura, who was seating at the way front, rolled her eyes with a frown.__

Breathe on me  
Don't wake me from this slumber.  
Stay With me  
Possession taking over (2x)

Naruto opened his locker and grinning at the callendar. Grabbing a red sharpie, he circled the last day of the month. On that space was writing the words 'Full Moon' in capital letters. He closed his locker and went to class.

later that afternoon, Sakura was walking out of her house. A car was parked in her sidewalk. Greeting her friends, Sakura got into the passenger's seat. Looking out of the window while listening to a song, Sakura glanced at the full moon. Her frown became a grin as her eyes flashed red before going back to their normal green.

A mile away, Sasuke was leaning against his car, waiting for the pinkette. He looked at his phone before putting it back in his pocket. "Where the hell is she?" He glanced at his car before taking his phone out again. Leaning against a tree not too far from him was Naruto, holding a paint ball. The blond exhaled, fog forming in front of his nose. He threw the ball up then caught it easily. Turning to Sasuke, he smirked.

Narutpo pushed himself off the tree and pulled his hand back before throwing the ball at Sasuke. The paint ball hit the back of Sasuke's car, startling the Senior. Sasuke turned to the direction the ball came from and glared at the blond. Naruto, sensing he was in danger, turned around and starting running deeper into his forest. Sasuke followed him, unaware that he was being lured into a trap.__

Whoa!  
Trip!

Naruto tangled his foot on a branch and tripped. He fell on his face and sat up to rub it. He noticed his shadow and looked up at the full moon. The blond looked at his hand. It grew claws up to an inch long. His ears moved to the top of his head and became fox ears, with the fur red and black. He licked his new fangs and grinned.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted, stopping behind him. He took a step back as he noticed Naruto had grown four red, bushy tails. Naruto stood up, a good two feet taller than Sasuke, and turned around. His eyes were blood shot red with slits as pupils. His grin scared Sasuke. Naruto growled as he launched towards the Senior. Naruto tackled him to the ground and started scratching his body.

All that was heard throughout the night was a scream of terror.__

Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber.  
Stay With me  
Possession taking over (2x)

The next week at school, Naruto glanced at a flyer on his locker. It read, 'Missing: Uchiha Sasuke' with a picture of Sasuke in it. Tearing the flyer down, the blond opened his locker and switched the page of his calendar to the new month of November. At the end of the moon, the letters 'Full Moon' were highlighted in red. Kiba walked over to Naruto's locker and slammed him into it, closing the door in the progress.

His friends high-fived Kiba and left. Kiba flipped Naruto off and turned around. Sakura walked over to Kiba and they hugged. They started walking away as Naruto opened his locker again. Sakura looked over her shoulder to look at Naruto. The blond glanced up at her. Her eyes turned blood shot red before turning back to emerald green. Sakura turned away as Naruto watched her turn a corner with a smirk on his lips.

Turning back to his locker, Naruto crossed out the first day of the month. Then, he left to class with that same sick smirk.__

Waking The Demon!

It's done! Now, I need to get back to my fanfics. This was just to pass time and brainstorm. I hope you like it! Review if you do, please.


End file.
